


A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

by Magellan88



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magellan88/pseuds/Magellan88
Summary: The Soldier hears a song & it never goes away.





	A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

The first time the Soldier hears the song, it's just a whisper, sang quietly from a mother to calm her child who'd been scared as the Soldier stood over them with a gun awaiting orders.  
A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you will lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep.   
It stuck in his head, never leaving. They eventually tried wiping it out of him by using the chair, but the song came back. Never leaving as he went on assignments, tearing apart families, breaking down governments. Always the same song would be hummed in a quiet moment, such an innocent tune, being sung by hydras weapon with the innocence of a child. It disturbed more than one Hydra official and they continued to try and beat and brainwash it out of him.   
To no avail though, he would lay back in the chair, getting ready to go into cryo, the scared eyes of the man within the machine only calming when the song started through his head as Bucky drifted off to sleep. 

Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling through  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
The dream that you wish will come true.  
The song calms him, he doesn't mind the cold so much now because the song is right. In dreams, his heartache is gone. In dreams, Steve is there. Smiling and beautiful, all golden and warm, like the sun. He's drawn to him, clinging to him desperately. If he can just hold tight enough, the song will come true.

A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you will lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep  
He screams as the machine again pulls him out of his head, pulls out the man from the bridge. The man doesn't know him, the man can't help him. He can hear the Soldier repeating this throughout the fight. The man never gives up though, he keeps coming, keeps fighting, keeps trying to reach his friend.   
The Soldier is desperate, nearly in tears as his metal hand repeatedly smashes into the man's face but the man doesn't fight back. He says something, something that rips the Soldier and Bucky from their normal places inside Bucky's head and scrambles them together. Till the end of the line.   
The helicarrier explodes, sending the man, Steve, Bucky screams at the Soldier, into the river. Against seventy years of brainwashing, the Soldier goes against orders. He drops into the river and drags Steve to the bank.   
He performs CPR, Steve breathes again, but doesn't wake up. Its for the best, the Soldier tells Bucky. Steve would only be forced to turn them into Steve's government and governments only want one thing with the Soldier. To control his strings and make him dance. He can't stay.   
Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling through  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
The dream that you wish will come true.   
Steve wakes in the hospital, Sam sitting beside him. He can't help wishing that any second now, Bucky will walk through the door, cerulean eyes full of pain, but there. Steve knows it won't happen. When Sam leaves hours later, Steve looks over at his water glass and brings it to his lips for a sip, a small scrap of paper hidden beneath it catching his eyes. He picks it up, breath catching at the beautiful handwriting he'd not seen since the forties. Handwriting he'd thought he'd never see again.   
A dream is a wish your heart makes.


End file.
